The War of Dominion
Little is known about Ultheles past. Scattered ruins of ancient civilizations give the indication that sometime in the past a humanoid species had multiple holdings spanning Ultheles. Very few intact structures remain from this period, and it is believed that these remnants come from ancient elven settlements from the years preceding the War of Dominion, which is believed to have erupted some 10-15 000 years ago. The only living creatures tethered to Ultheles from these times are the Dragon Gods and the Great Meredar and Dikenvar, who have thus far eluded interrogation, thus the truth remains a mystery. What is known is that the world prior to the arrival of the Greater Races was populated by the progenitors of the human tribes, living in a primitive and primal state. What should have come to pass no can know, for what happened is that the Elves and the Dragons both found their refuge in Ultheles, and their actions would forever change the fate of Ultheles. The Elves Through the Veil of Shadow, the Elves fled their home world of Nirion in what they call The Great Exodus. Lead by the Mist Shaper, the prime of elven youth avoided the cataclysmic events that unfolded in the War of the Red Sword to find their refuge in Ultheles southern continent Othelorn. They found the world in peace and prosperity, virtually untouched by civilization. Though there were many wonders for the large colony, they were all marked by the great loss they had suffered and the world that had been torn from them. In order to create some semblance of control and order in this strange new world, they sought to reestablish Nirion in Ultheles and continue the work of their forebears. Thus, on the northern shores of Othelorn they set to recreate Nirion anew. The elves were gifted spellcasters and scientist, adept at adapting their very genome to suit virtually any environment, and though they were initially untethered to the Nexus from which all magical power spring, this would not last for long. In the span of just a few centuries, Elven culture thrived on Ultheles all along the Shattered Sea, and slowly reaching both the north of Athelorn and the south of Othelorn. Their power and control over the Nexus was immense, and the wonders they created during this period is said to only be matched by the gods themselves. The elves have ever been virtuous followers of the gods they've dubbed the Dinir, the Great Words, whom men now call the Nameless. It is their belief that the world is in ever flux and that it is their duty to create order, control and develop the world further. This has always driven their strive to develop their mastery of the sciences, medicine and magic, as their gods brought order, stability and development to the cosmos. In the battle that took place before the universe took form, they believe that the Dinir, lead by the Shadow Emperor and his daughter, the Crystal Queen, battled the Dreadlords who emerged from the abyss commanded by the Lord of Lies, Agos the Ruler. In the great battle for the soul of existance, the two leaders died by each others hand, and the Crystal Queen became the new ruler of the Dinir. In keeping with their faith, the elves thus believe that it is their duty to be ever vigilant against the forces of the Lord of Lies, whose soul is said to still fuel the hordes that followed him and the Dreadlords now in command of his armies. The Dragons Little is known today about the time before the Dragons came to Ultheles, as unlike the Elves they did not write their stories in paper or stone, but rather their history is told through their oral tradition. Also unlike the elves, the dragons did not share the same kinship with men as they did and only a limited amount of their stories have been told to mortals. It is said that life and light and color was drained from their world uncounted milennia ago and that their kin died in thousands, how drakes died unhatched in their eggs. It tells of how, as their world crumbled and the ashes spread, they finally were forced to flee their world from the forces of destruction, of how the Great Dragons took flight to the stars carrying as many eggs as they could. It tells of how they flew across the stars for uncounted years, how drakes were born and died all in darkness as they searched for the light and warmth of a new home. Yet, they persevered and arrived, though decimated, on Athelorn in Ultheles. The Great Dragons who carried their kin across the vast expanse of Blackness had power beyond comparison, even in their new world, and their kin called them the Dragon Gods and worshipped their elders who had delivered them from death. The Dragon Gods in turn praised the Namers, who had given them the strength to persevere and the guidance to escape their doom. They praised the sacrifice of Agos the Ruler, who had defended existance with his life from the cruel hands of the Shadow Emperor, they praised Kaeth who had guided them across the black and Eoth gave his own existance to create the cosmos itself. In accordance with their gods, they were dedicated to claim vengeance on the world the Shadow Horde had destroyed and the Emperor that lead them. Still, the Dragon Gods came to be held in equal regard, and their power would grow even greater in years to come. The dragons took to this new world and all the bounties it held, and they multiplied rapidly along the mountain ranges covering and wilderness covering most of Ultheles. In time, the dragons were divided into the Dragon Flights, each indebted to the Great Dragon God who had carried their kin. There was Vizzelthezz the Cruel Ruler of Green, Arrindrokk Tormentor of the Black Flight, Oluahatl the Sighter of the White Flight, Nauhatl the Enforcer of the Blue Flight, Eingana the Queen Serpent of the Red Flight and Arrhandrra the Queen of the Purple Flight. The Start of the Wars It is unknown how the wars of dominion started, butCategory:Wars Category:History